Madness
by rokkafella125
Summary: a  one-shot set five years after the end of annoymous! featuring Aden&Belle Geoff&Nic suitable for all readers.


this is to all the people who read Anonymous...

its a one-shot set five years after the end of Annoymous...

all the stuff in italics are flash backs

hope you like it! enjoy!

Madness

**I just want you closer,  
>Is that alright?<strong>  
><strong>Baby let's get closer tonight<strong>

**Grant my last request,**  
><strong>and just let me hold you.<strong>  
><strong>Don't shrug your shoulders,<strong>  
><strong>Lay down beside me.<strong>  
><strong>Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,<strong>  
><strong>But one last time let's go there,<strong>  
><strong>Lay down beside me.<strong>

He slowly twirled his new wife around, while gently whispering in her ear, _I love you. _His lips replaced the words as he kissed her ear.

He couldn't actually believe that he had done it, found the girl of his dreams and actually married her. He was also astonished that his sister had agreed to share her big day. And after all the trouble that happened, he couldn't believe there was a wedding…

He looked over and saw his sister and new brother-in-law, caught in a private moment, so he looked away.

Four Months Previous... 

_"Nicole, me and Aden have something to say, whether you like it or not, Aden and I are also getting married on the 21st of July. End of. You have to share! " Belle stated. Aden swore Nic's mouth dropped about an inch, but he was happy as long as Belle was. "Don't look at me that way! It was Geoff's idea! He said, that way everyone gets to be there and it won't cost as much!"_

_"Geoff!" Nicole screamed as she stormed out of the house._

_"Irene I know you are busy, but I have I really important question I would like to ask you."_  
><em>"Hmm, what is it love?"<em>  
><em>"Well, would you give me away?"<em>  
><em>"Ohh My Gawd! Darl! Of course I would!" Irene replied happily planting a peck on Belle's cheek.<em>

Three Months To Go…

_"I don't care Geoff! Once again, you are running of to some church thing that Melody is also going to! I can't hack it anymore Geoff!"  
>"What? Nicole, you are overreacting"<br>"Me over reacting? Once again, I'm stuck here with the kids, and if I only want to go away for one day shopping or something like that, I can't, because YOU don't let, me out of the house. Sometimes I regret saying yes to marrying you."  
>"Nic…." Nicole interrupted<br>"Go Geoff, Just GO!"  
>"I love you" Geoff whispered, before Nicole slammed the door in his face.<em>

_"Hi, you have reached me Geoff, I can't answer your call right now, so please leave a message after the beep."  
>"Hey Geoff, You haven't taken any of my calls for two days, this is the 15th message I've left you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please come home, we miss you, I do want to marry you, I love you, please?"<em>

_"Dad!" Nicole barged into the house.  
>"Nic, I'm on the phone, please!"<br>"Sorry, Jack. Carry on."  
>A little while later,<br>"Nicole." Her father called from inside the kitchen, "That was Jack on the phone, there has been an accident…"_

_Nicole rushed through the hospital doors; all she wanted was to be with Geoff. She couldn't think of anything else.  
>"Geoff. Where is he?" Nicole panted.<br>"I'm sorry, its only fami…" the receptionist said.  
>"I am his Fiancé! Now let me see HIM!" Nicole spat. <em>

_"Geoff!" Nicole cried,  
>"Owww! Nic, I'm sore,"<br>"Ohh My God, I'm sorry, I didn't think, about lots of things, I'm sorry I said what I did before you went, I know that you would never cheat with Melody, it I get so jealous, and there is a little nagging voice in my mind saying, he's not with you, so where is he? Who is he with? And I just snap, I'm sorry, so sorry. Come home. Please?"  
>"Nic, I never thought about leaving you, and never coming back, you mean my world and the kids. I love you so much."<em>

Three Weeks To Go…  
><em><br>Nicole and Belle, where driving home from the city. They had spent most of the day there having the final fit for their dresses. A comfortable silence filled the air…  
>"Nicole!" Belle said with panic in her voice.<br>"What?" the other girl replied trying to look her up and down. "BELLE!" Nicole screamed. "Have you just wet yourself in my newly upholstered car interior?"  
>"No." Belle said, "something much worse."<br>"uh-oh, where is Aden?"  
>"He has a really important meeting in New south Wales, He won't make it!"<br>"Ok, I'm going to call him, he needs to be here!" _

_"Hi, um can you give Mr Jefferies the phone please?"  
>"I'm sorry, but Mr Jefferies is in a very important meeting. Can I take a message?"<br>"No! You cannot take a message! His Fiancé is going into LABOUR!" Nicole shouted down the phone, nearly causing Aden's personal assistant to drop the phone._

_Aden burst through the hospital doors and ran to the pregnancies ward, he was so tired due to the jetlag but no matter how long he ran for the final set of doors kept getting further and further away, until suddenly they hit him.  
>"S**t!" he cursed as blood flowed from his nose. "Belle would kill me if I had a broken nose for the wedding, actually not Belle more likely to be Nicole" he muttered to himself.<em>

_"Come on Belle, I can see the baby's head crowning, I just need one more big push to get the shoulders through, and your little girl is here" the midwife smiled.  
>"Oh Belle! The shoulders are the worst part, God Molly and Jake, argh they killed me!" Nicole said<br>"SHUT UP NICOLE! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Belle screamed as another contraction rushed through her body.  
>"Come on love, one more big push and your baby is here you can do it!" the midwife urged.<br>"No more pushing, I'm tired, I have been in labour for over 12 hours and this baby still hasn't come, she must know that I'm waiting for her daddy."  
>That was the point when Aden rushed through the doors with a tissue stuffed up his nose.<br>"It's ok honey." He whispered, "I'm here, one more push then Erin will be here, come on baby, you can do this."  
>Belle pushed with all her might, until she heard her little girl cry for the first time. The midwife checked over the baby, before placed the little girl into her mother's arm, before saying, that they wouldn't be able to hold her for too long, because, she was two and a half months premature, she would have to go down to the special care babies unit.<br>"Why did you call her Erin? I thought you were set on the name Maisie for her."  
>"I was but I think Erin would suit her because, it's different, it's a trend setter, hopefully like our little girl" he said, before whispering, "I love you"<br>"I love you too, you, look ridiculous, by the way."_

The song was almost over, when a little girl by the name of Molly came over and barged her way through Aden and Belle.  
>"Auntie Belle!" she cried. "Mummy and Daddy said I could dance with Uncle Aden first! Now gimme!" the little girl demanded.<br>"It's ok, Auntie Belle, you can dance with me, But I will have to stand on your feet." Said Jake, a mini Geoff.  
>"Aww, she's getting more and more like her mother!" Belle giggled,<br>"Why don't you to go and dance with each other?" Aden asked as he caught his new wife in a passionate kiss, before she walked over to Irene and Erin, as the last note of the song finished.  
>"That would mean I would have to share with him." Molly stated as she pointed at her twin.<br>"Fair do's, I wouldn't want to share with him either." Aden laughed, kissing his niece on the top of her head. "But there is a little girl over "Aden pointed to his wife holding their baby. "That I need to go and see, so I think you should dance with your brother."

Belle didn't think anyone could match her happiness, (not including Aden that was.) She had married the love of her life, and little Erin was warm and safe in her mother's arms, with her father watching protectively over her, she was home. Belle had the perfect job, she and Aden had their own little house by the beach… life could never have been better.  
>…***…<p>

**thanks for reading - any Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**rokkafella125 xo**


End file.
